The present invention relates to a level measuring device for measuring the level of the liquid in a container, the device having an elongated support which extends approximately horizontally into the container and is fastened at one fastening end to a wall of the container while with its other resting end rests under initial spring pressure against the bottom of the container. The device includes a carrier which is fastened to the support and on which there is affixed a mechanical-electrical transducer on which there is pivotally mounted a lever which bears a float and controls the transducer.
In such level-measuring devices it is known to develop the support in two parts and to connect these two parts together by a joint. A spring, has one end fastened to one part of the support connected to the housing and acts with its other end on a second part of the support in such a manner that a free end of the second part of the support is held with initial stress against the bottom of the container.
This application of the free end of the support against the bottom of the container is maintained even if the bottom of the container sags due to a filling of the container with liquid. In this way, the mechanical-electrical transducer, regardless of any sagging of the bottom of the container, remains substantially always in the same position relative to the bottom of the container. This construction of the measuring device prevents degradation of a measurement of the level measuring device due to varying amounts of sag in the bottom of the container.
An attempted construction of a level measuring device has suffered a disadvantage in that it consists of a plurality of parts, so that assembly is very expensive and the risk of defects is great.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a level measuring device of the aforementioned type which consists of only a few parts and permits a precise determination of the level within the container.